Uh Oh! We're In Trouble
by newportz-princess
Summary: Ryan and Taylor are strangers who happen to be the last people on a bus that broke down. After the driver sends them to get gas, they find solace in each other in the dead of the night, but we can’t forget about the incessant bickering before hand. AU. RT


**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz. Autumn Reeser owns herself and sadly, I don't own Ben McKenzie. Absolutely tragic, because I think it would be quite fun to have him in my possession! ;)**

**Summary: Ryan Atwood and Taylor Townsend are strangers who happen to have been the last two people on a bus that, funnily enough, has broken down. After the driver sends them into the desert to find gas, the pair find solace in each other in the dead of the night, but of course we can't forget about the incessant bickering before hand. AU. RT.**

**Crazy-ass idea that hatched when I was watching the trailer for "St. Trinian's" and the song "Uh-oh! We're in trouble" by Shampoo was playing. LOL.**

* * *

Ryan Atwood sat in a bored fashion on one of the backseats in the bus he was currently settled in. It was about 9.30 p.m. and the blonde haired, blue eyed, 22 year old was on his way home from work, where he bar-tended the night shift – it wasn't fun. There wasn't much keeping Ryan from punching his drunken and not to mention incredibly annoying customers, but somehow he had to get through the day without giving some pissed-off-his-ass guy a black eye. So as you can probably already tell, Ryan beholds some pretty intense anger issues, but it's all part of the package that makes his so damn hot.

Him being the only one left on the bus, since an elderly man…or woman (he couldn't really tell,) got off at a previous stop, Ryan wasn't expecting the bold, blonde haired, brown eyed (with a slight twinge of green mixed in), beauty that entered the huge vehicle.

Fluffing around with her handbag, is hopes of finding her wallet; the lady eventually fished out a couple dollars to give the clearly impatient driver.

"Sorry!" she apologized as she made her way to the back of the bus. Funnily enough she chose a seat just in front of Ryan, who was watching her – not in a creepy/stalker-ish way, more admiring her than anything.

The woman finally relaxed back in her seat – of course not before preparing a hygiene kit of some sorts.

Ryan smiled at the sound of her mumblings about buses and their germs.

All of a sudden the bus began making strange noises, as if it was about to run out of gas.

More like, already run out of gas. "Um, guys, the bus has actually broken down, so since you two are the only ones on here…and I'm afraid of the dark, you'll have to walk to the nearest gas station together," the driver said.

Ryan heard the woman sigh and saw he shake her head. "I paid you to drop me at home…not in the midst of a deserted area," she told the driver as she took in her surroundings. "It looks like we're half way to Vegas, are you sure you're not lost?" she asked.

"Look lady, please, just go to the nearest-"

"Yeah, okay, lets go," Ryan cut him off as he stood up and waited for the woman.

"Hi, thanks," Taylor said as Ryan held out his hand to help her up. "I'm Taylor," she introduced.

"Ryan," he said while gesturing to himself.

"Nice to meet you."

"Are you going to go, or are you just going to stay here all night and act like a really badly acted soap opera?" the bus driver asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes and led the way off the bus. "He's such a loser," she remarked.

"You can say that again," Ryan agreed.

"It's so cold out here," Taylor commented, shivering a bit.

"Yeah. Here." Ryan took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her arms. "Better?" he asked.

"Definitely," Taylor smiled.

"Do you have a clue where we're supposed to go?" Ryan asked, confusion painting his tone.

"I'd really love to say yes right now, but sadly I'm lost…just like the driver," Taylor laughed, frightening Ryan as she snorted.

They two adults walked for a while longer, until they were forced to come to a stop when a huge truck zoomed past them. Several chickens sat on the back, and a few feathers flew out and one fell on Taylor's shoulder.

"Here, let me get that for you." Ryan reached over her chest area and went to pick the feather up, off her. He was absolutely startled and taken a back when Taylor slapped him away.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"What are _you_ doing, huh, mister? Going in for a feel were you? Oh gosh, why do I do this! I knew not to get emotionally attached to a pervert!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Okay, first off: I was not trying to grope you. And second: You get emotionally attached pretty fast," he defended.

"Well excuse me for being in a state of lack-of-love for most of my life! Goodbye Ryan, I'll find the gas station myself!" Ryan watched as Taylor triumphantly stalked off into the dead of the dark night.

"Oh my god, you're not being serious, right? You can't go out there all by yourself! You're an attractive woman, being alone in a strange place will probably not end well!" Ryan called out.

"And there you go again with pervert-ism. I happen to know for a fact you were staring at me back in the bus, totally imagining my boobs!" Taylor yelled back.

"Oh please Taylor. Looking at you for a few short moments does not mean I was trying to determine what your boobs look like…that's just sick."

"Whatever!" Taylor continued walking away.

"Far out," Ryan muttered as he began running after her.

Once he had caught up quite a bit, Taylor could feel his presence. "Go away, I have a bra alarm on! I will quite happily set it off…" she warned.

Ryan laughed at the mere thought of a bra alarm. "Who comes to your rescue? The bra brigade?"

"No. Stop being stupid. Gosh, you're such a typical guy!"

"Oh, so laughing at your bra alarm means I'm a typical guy? What does that even mean?"

"I don't know…and by the way, stop staring at my ass, I can totally tell that you are doing it."

"Jesus Christ," Ryan muttered. "I am not staring at your ass, nor your boobs, and before you even mention it: no! The thought of you and I having sex has not crossed my mind. The only one that has, is me dropping you off at a mental institution," Ryan said.

"Okay, fair enough, but the thought of us having sex must have crossed your mind, seeing as how you bought the idea up in the first place!"

"You are insane. You hear me? Insane! To think I actually for a minute thought you were hot…"

"Ha! See, you are so demented in the head. You are, Ryan, and I know this is hard to accept, but you are addicted-"

"Oh my god…"

"No, no, let me finish! Ryan you have a serious addiction to sexual conduct and all things related. So, say it with me now: I am addicted to sex. But I can come through. I am good enough, I love myself and-"

"Please stop. You've got it all wrong, I have no addictions whatsoever, seriously, so please, just-"

"Denial is all part of the process of healing, Ryan. Trust me," she reassured in a mellow tone.

Ryan's features played somewhat of disturbia. This was going to be a long night, and they hadn't even found a gas station yet…

**TBC**

* * *

**It's weird and crazy, but hopefully fun and humorous! I'd really love a review, and I really appreciate you taking the time to read this.**


End file.
